Forever linked
by Sacrem
Summary: What if Myka never knew about the Warehouse but was inextricably linked to Helena and finds herself in a position to help the time-traveler overcome her past (AU). All the usual suspects will be present.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

Well this is my first attempt at writing fiction, so I would appreciate any and all feedback - good and bad.  
A big thank you to a certain individual who shall remain nameless for now, for their encouragement (deviousness) in getting me to write this story.  
Updates will be slow so I'll apologise in advance.  
I've probably been overly cautious with the ratings, but better to be safe than sorry (may change in the future).  
I hope you enjoy.

Sacrem

* * *

**Epilogue  
****March 25, 2012  
****Yellowstone National Park**

The ground trembled as the trident struck for a second time, the look of pure determination on H.G's face causing Artie to acknowledge to himself that there was nothing he could do at this point to stop her from striking for a third and devastatingly final time. However he knew he had to try and reason with the former agent, "Agent Wells, you need to stop this madness before it's too late" Artie yelled at H.G, hoping to somehow break through to her but knowing deep down that his attempt would be pointless.

"There is nothing in this world that is worth saving Arthur" H.G snarled at him, a hint of a smirk on her lips "The only chance this world has is for everything to be reset and that is exactly what is going to happen." As she raised the trident for the last time, her mind suddenly turned from the single-minded thought of what she was about to do, of what had to be done, to seeing an image of an infant, only a few months old, looking up at someone who was holding them in their arms.

Artie watched in fascination as H.G's arms remained poise in the air, the trident waiting to be thrust downwards for a final time. It appeared as though she was frozen in time, however he could see she was still breathing, that there was a slight tremor in her arms and her eyes moving as though seeing an image that only she was witness to.

H.G couldn't understand what was happening, while she could see and feel the child as if they were in her arms she knew that was not the case. H.G felt the person's affection for the child as they held them, singing quietly to the infant as if trying to will them to sleep. As the child's eyes slowly drifted closed, there was a moment where their eyes met and H.G felt as though the child was looking directly in to her soul, begging for a chance to live. She was torn at that moment, between what she knew she had to do and what she was starting to feel in her heart; that perhaps there were some things in this world that could redeem the horrors she had witnessed and had been made to suffer through. She felt the love the person who's eyes she was seeing through felt toward the infant and then she heard the voice of a woman say _"__There is so much I want to show you, my sweet Matthew. This world is an amazing place with such wonders to behold and while there will be things out there that may hurt you, I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe."_

While Artie watched this silent battle of wills, he realised this would be his only chance at stopping Helena from what she was about to do. Moving silently to stand next to her with his tesla poised to shoot, Artie saw something he never thought he would witness which made him stop. A single tear was slowly falling down H.G's cheek and her upper lip trembled slightly as though she was fighting to hold back some unknown emotion. Lowering his weapon, Artie grasped the trident from H.G's outstretched arms and he felt no resistance from her as he gently removed it and moved to place it away from them. The ease on this action surprised him as he had imagined she would have put up a fight to stop him and he knew that he would have never stood a chance of surviving such an encounter with her.

Placing his hand on her arm Artie watched as H.G snapped out her trance and turned to look at him in confusion, as though she couldn't understand what had just transpired and how she was now standing next to the man who had been determined to stop her. For a single moment Artie was able to see in her dark eyes what H.G had managed to hide from them for so long; a woman torn up by such grief that, when left to fester in the dark for over a century, had turned her from a capable agent to a woman dancing on the edge of insanity. However as quickly as he had seen this moment of vulnerability, her walls snapped back in place and hanging her head in defeat, H.G simply turned around and placed her hands behind her back. In a voice that held nothing but sorrow, she whispered "Forgive me Christina" as Artie snapped the handcuffs around her wrists with no resistance. He knew that those three simple words were not meant to be heard by him and in that moment he began to feel something for H.G that he never imagined possible after everything that had transpired in the last year - compassion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One  
****April 3, 2013  
****Regent holding facility**

It had been almost 11 months since Artie had brought H.G back to the Warehouse in handcuffs, where she was promptly taken into the custody of the Regents. Regent Valda had personally flown with her to their holding facility located somewhere just north of the Alaskan/Canadian border and deposited H.G in the room she was currently inhabiting.

There had been no discussion held initially between the Regents regarding what punishment they would enforce on H.G at the time of her incarceration. While discussions had now been taking place for the last two months, there was still no resolution reached. Certain Regents were pushing for her to be re-bronzed however there was a single voice trying to encourage them to consider the option of rehabilitation.

In the time she had spent in the facility, H.G had only been allowed contact with the guards who would bring her food and clothing. She didn't even realise how much time had passed as she slowly slipped further into herself.

Regent Jane Lattimer had taken a keen interest in H.G's welfare and she had quickly realised that unless something was done soon, there may be nothing left of the great H.G Wells other than a shell. In what seemed like the hundredth meeting between the Regents, she stated the facts once again, "H.G has said nothing since she was incarcerated here, and now doesn't even acknowledge when someone enters her cell. We've been monitoring her constantly and while most of you believe she will try and destroy the world again if given the chance, what I see is a woman who has simply lost the will to survive and is wasting away."

"You forget Jane that she is an excellent actor and could just be trying to gain our sympathies" Regent Green stated, not believing for a moment that H.G was in the condition she was making out "It is not a risk we can take. She should be re-bronzed and forgotten."

"Absolutely not! Look where that has gotten us already. It can be said that we are somewhat to blame for where we have found ourselves Regent Green." Jane retorted, knowing full well that the original terms of H.G's bronzing agreement had been ignored. "If we can somehow help her regain who she was, imagine the benefits she could contribute to not only the Warehouse, but also the world."

Regent Kosan understood where Jane was coming from, however he couldn't see a way for the outcome of their deliberations to be anything other than re-bronzing. "What do you propose then?" he asked Jane.

Knowing that this may be her final opportunity to make the others come round to her thinking, Jane considered her next words carefully. "We have kept her in isolation since she arrived. This has done nothing to help her situation and I believe that there may be the possibility that with the right professional help, she may be able to recover who she used to be." Glancing around the room Jane could see that there were some who seemed to be listening with interest. "I have taken the liberty to speak with Dr Caulder and her opinion is that if we send H.G to the psychiatric facility she has worked at on and off since coming in to our employ, she believes there is the possibility that with some intensive work, we may be able to help H.G recover some, if not all of who she was. She is the father of science fiction after all."

Thinking back on the conversation, Jane remembered the uncertainty of H.G's survival chances in the doctor's voice. _"I'm honestly not sure if this will be enough for her Jane, however if we do nothing she may well have been re-bronzed as she has completely shut down. Artie confided in me what he saw and heard that day and from the sounds of it, Helena has given up."_

_"What do you propose Vanessa?" Jane had asked with keen interest._

_"There is a new doctor on staff who may be able to eventually help Helena. However there is a risk if Helena were to come back to herself that she will mention the Warehouse to Dr. Bering. But I think it is something we have to do. I don't believe she is beyond reform with the right person and enough time." Vanessa said. "I've seen the reports the guards have made and to continue to leave her without company or any outside stimulation will just end up killing her. As you would be aware, the Regents have been monitoring her brainwaves closely and there seems to be random surges of memories that cause spikes in her adrenaline. I would liken these to intense nightmares and it doesn't take a genius to guess what these are likely to be about. In her deteriorating condition, this is as dangerous as if she were receiving intensive shock therapy. I'm not sure how much more she can take without there being serious damage to her both mentally and physically"_

_Jane considered carefully Vanessa's words before stating "I'll put the recommendation before the Regents when they meet next to decide her fate, however I'm not sure enough of them are open minded to overlook her actions at Yellowstone in order to give her the opportunity."_

Coming back to the present, Jane turned towards Kosan when he asked, "What are the risks though Jane if we agree to this plan?"

"As it is a secure facility there is no chance H.G will escape, however there is the possibility she could inadvertently provide details of the Warehouse and who she really is. But I think this must be done, we owe it to her." Glancing around the room Jane continued "Dr Caulder has advised there is a new doctor who will be best placed to work with H.G and I have done extensive research into this doctor and I believe that even if any disclosure were to occur, she would be a valuable asset to bring into the fold."

Valda adamantly voiced his opposition to this plan. "We cannot afford to take the risk Kosan, H.G Wells is a threat to us and needs to be taken care of once and for all. If we don't re-bronze her then she needs to be executed." The hatred he felt towards H.G was evident and the other Regents were taken back by the idea of simply killing one of the greatest minds of the nineteenth century.

"We will put it to the vote." Kosan said, "Those who are in favour of re-brozing H.G raise you hands." Four of the nine regents raised their hands while the other five sat silently. "Those in favour of giving Jane's plan a try." The five remaining Regents, including Kosan and Jane raised their hands. "Then it is settled. As soon as arrangements can be made, H.G will be transported to the Glenview Psychiatric Hospital in New Hampshire. Jane you will be in charge of overseeing the arrangements as well as staying close on hand in case anything comes up. Dr Caulder will be temporarily relieved of any active duties so she can also be on hand at the hospital in case this doesn't work out."

**WH13**WH13**WH13**WH13**WH13**WH13**WH13**

Four days later a sedated H.G was removed from her cell and proceeded to be flown to New Hampshire, with only Jane and Vanessa as her companions.

"I hope this works Jane." Vanessa said, running her hand gently over H.G's cheek, try to somehow let the unconscious woman know that there was someone who cared about her. "She has been through so much and while I am not a mother myself, I cannot blame her for what she originally did but bronzing her was not the right move, even if it was her choice. Sometimes I wonder if the Regents are a little to arrogant for their own good with some of their decisions when it comes to the agents."

"I wonder the same thing myself Vanessa, although you will never get me to admit that to anyone else. I hope this gives her an opportunity, how she uses it will be her own choice. Dr Bering will have her work cut out for her that's for sure."

Smiling at Jane, Vanessa simply said "If anyone can reach Helena, it's her. I've seen her work miracles in the short time she has been at the hospital. I only hope she will forgive me if this does work, as I have a feeling her life will never be the same."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two  
****April 7, 2013  
****Glenview Psychiatric Hospital**

Vanessa walked through the main doors of the facility for the first time in almost eight months and looked around at the entrance, somehow always stunned by the fact nothing ever seems to change. Slowly making her way towards the offices, she turned to make sure the orderlies were bringing H.G along.

After the plane had landed as the private airstrip not far from the hospital, Jane had arranged for a private ambulance to meet them to transport H.G as the sedatives used for the trip were designed to keep her unconscious for at least several more hours. Vanessa was sure she would remain asleep for at least several more hours, which would enable them to get H.G settled into her new accommodations. Leaving Jane to make her way to where she would be staying for the duration of their time in New Hampshire, Vanessa proceeded to the hospital with H.G.

As she completed the necessary admittance paperwork, Vanessa tried to keep to the truth as much as possible as she didn't think using an alias for H.G would help anyone. Handing the paperwork over to the nurse on duty, Vanessa smiled at Nurse Remy . "How have you been Remy?" Vanessa enquired, looking at the nurse who she had had a great deal of interaction with on her previous visits.

"I'm well Dr. Calder." Remy replied cheerfully, "It's been a long time since you've been here."

"I've been busy with my other work but will be here for the foreseeable future due to our new patient."

Looking over the paperwork she had been handed, Remy asked, "So who is our star patient that has brought you back to us then? Helena G Wells, age 37." Looking at the attached medical report, Remy continued, "It says here she has not spoken in almost 11 months, has had limited interaction with people and also suffers from nightmares which are affecting her health."

"She is an extremely special case Remy, one I have taken a personal interest in due to her connection to a friend." Vanessa said, moving to gather her satchel to continue on her way to get H.G settled. "Dr. Bering will be dealing with Ms Wells' treatment, I'm only here in a supervisory capacity. So you will be seeing quite a lot of me around the hospital."

Continuing on her way to the the room H.G had been assigned, Vanessa kept her eyes open in case she passed Myka. Entering the room Vanessa directed the orderlies to move H.G from the stretcher she was on to the bed. Once they had left, Vanessa sat on the bed next to H.G and gently tucked the blankets around her. "Well Helena, Jane and I have done our part, the rest is now up to you. I know you're in there somewhere, I only hope Myka is able to help you find yourself once again. It's going to be a long struggle but I have confidence you are strong enough to survive." Chuckling to herself Vanessa continued, "I hate to admit this but I have missed your witty sarcasm and razor-sharp tongue, especially when speaking to Aritie."

Getting up from the bed, Vanessa proceeded to exit the room and move through the hospital until she stopped outside the doctors offices. Knocking on the door with the name 'Dr. Myka Bering', Vanessa waited for a response. Hearing the quite response of "Enter", Vanessa opened the door.

"Dr Calder, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Myka asked, surprised to the see the other doctor who sat in the chair on the other side of her desk.

"Myka, how many times do I need to remind you to call me Vanessa. I'm here as I need your assistance and have to apologise in how I've gone about this." Vanessa said, looking into the green eyes of the younger woman who's work she had been following for some time.

Sitting back in her chair Myka looked closer at Vanessa, noticing the slight apprehension in her eyes. "Well this sounds interesting but also a little ominous Vanessa. I guess you should start at the beginning then and I'll do what I can to assist." Picking up her pen and turning her pad over to a blank page Myka waited for Vanessa to proceed.

Taking a folder out of her satchel, Vanessa placed it on the desk. "Her name is Helena Wells and she has been in a private facility for the last 11 months. She has not spoken a word in that time and has has limited contact with people. At this time, she has suffered from severe nightmares on and off over that period which have started to impact on her health. I'm hoping that you will be able to work with her to try and help Ms Wells recover who she is. It is my hypothesis that due to a severe trauma in her past, coupled with an incident just prior to her going into the facility, Ms Wells is suffering from a dissociative disorder. At this point, I am fearful that if something doesn't change, she will give up the will to live completely."

Her interest raised, Myka asked "And what can I do to assist Vanessa?"

Hoping her gamble in coming here paid off, Vanessa placed all her cards on the table. "I have just admitted Ms Wells here today and am hoping you will agree to take over her treatment. She is an associate of a friend and I feel that you are the best option she has. I will be staying here for the duration of her treatment and will be available to provide any assistance you may need, however her treatment will be fully in your hands." Sitting back Vanessa waited to see what Myka's response would be.

Feeling honored that Vanessa thought so highly of her, Myka smiled, "I would be happy to help and take Ms Wells on as a patient. However I cannot guarantee that I will be able to give you the outcome you want Vanessa. Is there anything else I should know at this time?"

Smiling as thought of the brazen agent she first met almost two years ago, Vanessa replied, "Well she prefers to be called H.G and while she has quite the unique sense of humor, at this point you'll not have the pleasure of finding out for yourself." Standing up Vanessa continued, "If you have time tomorrow, I will bring H.G to your office for an introduction. She should be waking soon from the sedative we used to transport her here and I don't want her waking up alone in a new environment. So if you will excuse me Myka, I best be moving."

"I'll ensure my schedule is clear for the morning Vanessa, so whenever it suits please come and find me. I hope I can live up to your expectations here." Myka watched as Vanessa left her office, intrigued by her new patient. She had not known Vanessa to deal with any of the patients here in the short time she had been on staff, so Myka knew this had to be a special case to get her so involved. Never one to step back from a challenge, Myka began to research some possible treatments based on the information she had been provided with before her afternoon session started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

The first thing H.G noticed was the sunlight coming through the slanted blinds, however that couldn't be right as the only light in her cell was from the fluorescent lights which remained on while she was awake. She had not seen actual sunlight since the day prior to her entering the cell which had been her home since the incident at Yellowstone. She missed the feel of it on her skin and while it was not as good as being outside, she momentarily enjoyed the warm caress. Slowly sitting up, H.G took in her surroundings seeing the desk and chair underneath the window as well as a chest of draws and cupboard.

"Ah, I see you're awake." Vanessa said, shifting in the armchair she had been sitting in for the last two hours. Placing the file she had been working on back in her satchel, she waited to see what H.G would do.

H.G turned at the sound of the voice, realising she was not alone. Seeing it was Vanessa, she tilted her head slightly and raised her eyebrow at her.

Understanding the silent question being asked, Vanessa proceeded to update H.G on the situation. "You're at a psychiatric hospital in New Hampshire. We sedated you for the transport as I thought it would be the less stressful option for bringing you here. Regent Lattimer and I convinced the other Regents that keeping you in that facility was not in your best interests and to be honest, we were extremely concerned for your well being. It won't surprise you that some were thinking of re-bronzing you. While you remain here, you will be our responsibility however I have placed you in the care of a colleague, Dr Bering."

H.G considered Vanessa's words, wondering how long she would be imprisoned here for and thinking not for the first time, that she would be better off dead.

Almost as if sensing the thoughts running through H.G's head, Vanessa continued, "While you are here, you will be subject to the same restrictions as the other patients and although this facility is not part of the Warehouse, it is a secured facility. You will only be dealing with Dr. Bering, however I would request that you be mindful of your interactions with her as she doesn't know anything about the Warehouse."

At that point, Vanessa's Farnsworth sounded and she removed it from her satchel and answered it. Seeing Jane on the other end, Vanessa filled her in on H.G's status. Closing the device, she turned to H.G and continued, "I am going to remain here for as long as you do and Regent Lattimer is going to be staying in the area as well to take care of anything that we need. As far as we are concerned, you are our main priority and we just want you to recover."

Not believing that the other Regents would agree to having her in contact with anyone not associated with the Warehouse, or to try and help her in any manner, H.G knew it would only be a matter of time before she would be sent back to the facility that had been her home for almost a year. H.G lay back down and curled in on herself, blocking out Vanessa's presence.

Vanessa could feel the pain and resignation rolling off H.G but she didn't know what else she could do for her right now. Standing up, she collected her things and made her way to the door. Turning to look at the broken woman, she let out a quiet sigh, "Sleep well H.G, I'll be back for you tomorrow morning. After breakfast we can take a walk around the grounds before I introduce you to Dr. Bering." With that, Vanessa exited the room, casting one final glance at the broken woman and praying to whoever was listening that her gamble would work; not only for H.G's sake but her own.

**WH13**WH13**WH13**WH13**WH13**WH13**

Myka made her way through her front door, glad the day was over and she could relax. Placing her briefcase on the bench, she noticed the light blinking on her answering machine. Pressing the button to play the message, she proceeded to remove her jacket and pour herself a glass of wine.

"Hi Mykes, just wanted to let you know I'm back in town and Amanda and I were hoping you can come round for dinner tomorrow. Call me when you get this." Hearing the familiar voice of her best friend, Myka smiled. She was glad Pete was back from assignment and knew she couldn't turn down a chance to catch up with him. Picking up her phone, she dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey stranger, how's it going?" Pete's cheery voiced answered making Myka smile.

"I'm good. I would love to come to dinner tomorrow, it's been too long since we last saw one another." Myka replied, knowing that she had been working too many hours at the hospital recently. "What time should I arrive?"

"Amanda says if you're here by seven then that'll be fine. I know someone has missed seeing you."

"I've missed them too so I'll see you then. Tell Amanda I'll bring desert." Myka said, moving to sit on the couch and place her feet on the coffee table. Ending the call and placing the phone beside her, Myka reached over and pick up the book she had been reading from the coffee table. 'The Time Machine' by H.G Wells was one of her favourite books from her childhood and as she ran her fingers over the name on the cover, Myka couldn't help but think of her new patient, '_I wonder if her parents were avid readers? They must have been __to give her the initials H.G?'_ Shaking her head, Myka proceeded to engross herself in the novel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Firstly, I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story and to those how have kindly left a review. It's nice to see people enjoying my first foray into the world of writing fanfic.  
Secondly, my apologies for the slow updates.  
While I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, I hope you don't find it too horrendous.  
As usual any thoughts, opinions and comments are welcomed.  
And lastly (I meant to do this at the start) I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with Warehouse 13; everything belongs to SyFy and the amazing people who created these brilliant characters.**

**Enjoy!  
Sacrem  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**April 8, 2013  
Warehouse 13**

Artie entered the office through the umbilical and let the door slam shut behind him, startling the agents who were catching up on their paperwork before the day got too busy. Making his way over to his desk, Artie slumped into his chair and proceeded to rummage nosily through the paperwork strewn across it, mumbling to himself. The agents weren't sure what had caused his mood today, but they had noticed that ever since he had returned from confronting H.G all those months ago, he had not been the same.

Whispering to his partner, Agent Wood made sure Artie's attention was elsewhere, "What do you thinks the problem now?"

"I have no idea, but ever since that day, he's not been the same. It's like he's trying to fix a problem that has no solution." Agent Smith replied. She liked Artie, however the mans mood was making life difficult. He never seemed to leave the Warehouse, except for when he needed to pick something up from town, which meant they looked forward to any reason to not be there.

The sound of the system pinging broke the tension and Artie got up and reviewed the information the system had brought up. "There's an artifact in New York. You'll both be heading out in an hour so head back and pack your bags. It looks nothing too serious, it's an artifact belonging to Catherine the Great, so it will most likely be a necklace or ring, some form of expensive jewelry. It shouldn't take more than a few days to locate this item as it's going to be a rather pricy antique."

Nodding their understanding, Agents Wood and Smith left the office. Hearing the door close behind them, Artie closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands on the desk, happy to have solitude for a couple of days at least. He was exhausted from the countless hours he had spent going through the records he could locate from Warehouse 12, trying to find anything on H.G's time there and what had really happened to result in her being bronzed. His search however was not yielding any results as there was hardly any records remaining from then.

"If you're not careful Arthur, you are going to be of no use to anyone at the rate you're working yourself." Irene quietly said, appearing in the office and startling Artie.

"Irene, I really wish you would not do that. Would it be so hard to use the actual door for a change?" Artie replied, leaning back in his chair to look at the Caretaker who had made herself comfortable at the desk across from him.

Smiling slightly, Irene knew how much her appearing and disappearing annoyed her old friend, "Not really, but why not use the gifts you have." Sitting forward, Irene continued, "Why have you been spending so much time down in the archives looking into Agent Well's past?"

"I have to know what happened Irene, there must be something more to what is in the official records." Artie continued, "I know what I saw that day and it still haunts me. I feel that I have to do something to help H.G, even though I have no idea what it is."

Thinking back on when she first took over the duties of Caretaker, Irene remembered the strong feelings the Warehouse showed her it had towards H.G. "Did you know Artie that the Warehouse likes Agent Wells, even after everything that has happened. Its always had a strong affection for her, going all the way back to when she first apprenticed in Warehouse 12."

"I didn't realise it had feelings towards any of us Irene, one way of the other." Artie stated, realising this may be an opportunity to learn more about H.G. "Do you know why that is?"

"I only know what the Warehouse sees fit to share with me, however I do know that there is a strong bond between them. I sometimes get the feeling that the Warehouse knows more about what's going on with Agent Wells that any of us. It's strange, but I got a strong feeling about Agent Wells back in the mid-80's, although I didn't know it was her at the time, and something to do with an artifact that was brought here. The Warehouse almost seemed smug, like it had some involvement in the matter." Adjusting her glasses, Irene continued "Because of my link to the Warehouse, I have also grown rather fond of her and would like to see her someday return here. It's almost like something was missing and I didn't realise what until she was de-bronzed and started working here again."

Looking intently at Irene, Artie asked the question that had been plaguing him for some months "Do you know what happened to H.G? What caused the Regents to bronze her in the first place? I'm sure if I could find of that information, I might get some understanding as to what happened that day."

"I only know that there was an accident which lead to an agent's death and that Agent Wells was involved. It was her request to be bronzed, although I don't know what the terms were of that arrangement as it was long before I took over as Caretaker. If there are any records remaining, you'll find them in the sub-basement with all the paperwork that come over with the transfer of the Warehouses location. The records you have been going over are not the correct ones."

Quickly getting to his feet, Artie made his way towards the catwalk which would lead him to the Warehouse floor. Turning around, he was about to thank Irene for the information when he saw that she had disappeared. Rolling his eyes, Artie resumed his trek, all the while thinking '_I really hate when she does that.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note**

Once again I must apologise for the slow update. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

It was kindly pointed out I had a small typographical error so I've corrected and re-posted :)

Sacrem

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Vanessa made sure to arrive at the hospital early to try and be there when H.G woke up. She was still concerned about the state she had left the woman in yesterday and was hoping that today might be slightly better. Knowing that H.G would be meeting Myka for the first time also had Vanessa on edge as she honestly didn't know how H.G would react.

Making her way to H.G's room, Vanessa noticed the door was slightly ajar and began to panic. Picking up her pace, she arrived at the doorway, only to see a young girl with red hair sitting on the floor just inside, watching H.G sleep.

"Who are you?" she sternly asked in a quiet voice, hoping not to wake H.G up.

Hearing the strangers voice, the young girl jumped to her feet, "I didn't do anything, I swear." she stammered, shrinking back into the wall. "I was just walking past and heard crying and didn't want her to be alone."

Gently taking a hold of the young girls arm, Vanessa lead her out in the hall and closed the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm, I promise." the young girl said, hoping she wouldn't end up in any trouble.

"It's alright dear, I'm sure you only had good intentions. I appreciate you wanting to help my friend out." Vanessa gently replied, sensing that the young girl had truly meant no harm to H.G. "Can you tell me how long you were sitting there for?"

Realising she wasn't going to get into trouble, the young girl responded truthfully to the question asked. "About an hour I guess. Your friend stopped crying not long after I went in, but I just didn't feel right leaving her alone." Glancing down at her shoes, she whispered, "I know what it's like to be alone when you're scared."

"Well I'm sure H.G would be grateful to know there is someone watching out for her. But I think it would be best for you to go now, I'm sure you must be hungry."

Vanessa watched the young girl make her way down the corridor before entering H.G's room. She noticed immediately that H.G was starting to wake up and proceeded to wait in the chair she had sat in the previous day.

**WH13**WH13**WH13**WH13**WH13**

After having breakfast and taking a walk around the grounds, Vanessa led H.G to Myka's office. She could sense H.G's apprehension about what was going to happen and tried to calm her down, "You'll be fine H.G, this is just an introductory meeting so you can both get a feel for one another. Dr Bering will not be expecting anything from you today."

H.G really didn't know what to think about the meeting that was about to happen, however she knew that no matter what, it couldn't end well for her; not the way her luck has been for the past 11 decades. When she had woken up this morning, she was honestly surprised not to find herself back in that godforsaken room. _'This will just be another test the Regents have planned for me to fail'_ she thought, knowing that the doctor would be against her from the start.

Coming to a stop outside a door, H.G looked at the name stenciled into the frosted glass; 'Dr M. O. Bering'. Vanessa knocked on the door and opened it, ushering H.G into the room in front of her.

"Hello Vanessa." a warm voice sounded, making H.G turn towards the gentle voice to her right. She was honestly surprised by the sight that met her eyes and let a small gasp escape her. She had expected an older woman, not the young brunette with curly hair that she saw. Lifeless brown eyes met the forrest green eyes of the doctor and for the first time in what seemed forever, H.G felt a small stirring of emotion deep in her chest. She couldn't help the thought that ran through her mind unwantedly, _'she's beautiful'._

Vanessa led H.G over to the couch where Myka was sitting. "Good morning Myka, thanks again for making the time to see us on such short notice." Making sure H.G was comfortable, Vanessa continued, "H.G I would like you to meet Dr Bering, who will be working with you while you are staying here. Myka, this is H.G Wells." H.G made no gesture to indicate that she had even heard Vanessa's words which did not surprise her at all.

Myka couldn't help but notice the flawless beauty that was hidden beneath H.G's tired exterior. The raven hair stood out more than it should against her pale complexion; skin that she could tell was paler than it should be. Smiling gently at her new patient, Myka addressed the silent woman, "It's a pleasure to meet you H.G and I hope that we are able to work together to help you in your recovery. I'm sure it will not be an easy journey, but I am committed to doing whatever is necessary." Not getting any response from H.G, she continued, "Vanessa did not tell me much about what has happened to you, so I hope over time you will be able to shed some light on the events in your past that led to us being here.

_'I'm a murderess and deserve to be dead'_ H.G responded silently to the doctors statement. Suddenly there was a loud, fearful scream from somewhere outside in the garden which carried through Myka's open window. H.G's body went rigid and her eyes rolled back in her head at the sound, her mind instantly forcing her relive an unwanted memory from her past.

_The men hadn't know who was coming after them, only that they were determined to kill them. H.G had been stalking them for the last two hours, gradually killing them off one at a time. The remaining men had heard the torturous screams of their companions as she inflicted all the pain she could on them, trying to make them feel even an ounce of the pain which had crippled her for weeks before she had pulled herself together to start tracking them down. They knew there was no hope they would survive the night and could only pray their assailant would have had their fill of revenge by the time they were found and offer a swift death._

_As she slowly made her way up behind the final man, H.G tightened her grip on the dagger she held and suddenly plunged it into the man's shoulder and heard him scream out in pain as she sliced easily through the muscle. Spinning the man around and pushing him to the ground, he looked up and was shocked to see it was a woman who had inflicted such horrors on his friends. Even in the pale moonlight and against the dark clothing she wore, the man could make out the blood which covered her and knew that he would suffer the same fate as the others as there was nothing but madness in the dark eyes staring at him._

_A stray dog howled somewhere in the distance, as after what seemed like hours the man released a final blood-curling scream and H.G watched the life leave the vile man's eyes before she staggered away from the bloody mess she had created. Making her way about a hundred yards, she collapsed to the ground and looked to the heavens above her, whispering 'They will never hurt another child Christina, I've made sure of that my love.'_

At seeing H.G's reaction to the noise both Vanessa and Myka moved quickly to her side, Vanessa gently lying her down on the couch. Myka grasped H.G's wrist to check her pulse and suddenly had a flash of a dark night, death and an overwhelming feeling of bloodlust. It was gone a quickly as it had come and Myka didn't have time to think about it any further as H.G 's body began to have a seizure. Vanessa pinned her shoulders down on the couch as she tried to keep H.G from hurting herself. After a couple of minutes the seizure stopped and H.G's breathing evened out as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Has this ever happened before Vanessa?" Myka asked, not recalling reading anything in the file she had been given the day before about seizures.

"Not to my knowledge however I'm not surprised it has happened. The nightmares she has seem to be taking a greater toll on her health every time they occur and this is why I wanted H.G brought here and to you. I'm scared that sooner rather than later her health will suffer beyond healing." Vanessa collapsed on the couch next to H.G's head and gently lifted it to rest on her lap, softly running her fingers through her hair to offer some small comfort.

Seeing the affection Vanessa clearly had for H.G, Myka made a promise to herself then and there that no matter what it may cost her, she would do everything in her power to help. She couldn't explain it, but she had a feeling she was meant to help the woman lying in front of her.

**AN: And our favourite techie finally makes an appearance...albeit a very brief one at this stage. But rest assured, we'll be seeing more of Claudia in the near future :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is not a new chapter, but an update.**

Thank you all for your reviews and to _GreedyReader_ for the reminder that I had not provided an update on the story as it has been a while since I posted the last chapter.

I must apologise as I have not been working on this story at all due to lack of time and real life getting in the way. However I have all intentions of continuing it, although cannot say when that will happen; I do have one chapter written but it is for later on in the story (is it mean to say that?).

I hope you forgive me for being a slack writer and not providing you with an update before now.

Sacrem


End file.
